I'll Come back to You
by Drake Calest
Summary: Sequel to Radiant City Stories. I can't finish this, and the first one was good enough, so sorry everyone.
1. SORA!

**Hey everyone, we're back! By we, I mean RCS! So this one has been in the works after what I consider a few duds at making a good fanfiction, so I decided to just get this done and see all of your reviews and happy views again. : ) This chapter starts out with the lovely couple, Sora and Namine, who are about to be…**

**Sora's POV**

MARRIED! That was what went through my mind when I woke up this morning. Luckily, now that I am a novelist, I don't have to go to work at the convenience store and come home back at night. Though I do miss Zack, and of course occasional visits from the now teenage Denzel and even once in a long while Rhyme Bito, who has now started college. But do you wan't to know who I don't miss. VANTIAS and those two idiot cops Angeal and Genesis. Then I really miss my best friend Riku, who is now with Neku and his friends in Toronto. And I think Ventus lives with Jayden in a new apartment, or was it Xion and Fuu? And my brother is gone too with his wife and daughter… BANG! And I still hear those two from the freaking wall! How can he bang so loud?

But why should I be so stressed, I mean, I'm getting married to my beautiful soon to be wife Namine… not to mention I just have mind blowing sex with her last night. Sometimes, I feel like I am in a competition with my neighbors, which is weird though, since we are much younger and that means more stamina. Then again, they probably have been doing this more than us for a long time. _Bring-Bring! _Looks like it's time to get up, and I shut off the clock on my iphone. "Morning Sora." She lazily said as she moved closer to me. "Hey, what's up?" I said as I got my head a little closer and kissed her. "I have to get to work early, you know." She said as she got out of the bed. She's now almost as tall as me, but hasn't lost any of that teenage charm, but gained a few curves that I could see through her nightgown. "Stop eyeing me Sora and go get dressed. Just because your job doesn't really have a schedule doesn't mean you can stay in bed all day." I was a little mad getting up, but then I realized something. I snuck into the bathroom, and undressed myself and got in the shower… with Namine. "Sora! What are you doing?" She asked me as I hugged her from the behind. "Why shouldn't I be here? It means I can help you clean off." I said as I got some shampoo and started to scrub it in her hair. "Come on, I thought I satisfied you last night she said as turned around to kiss me. I then groped her butt, and she let out a little squeak. "You know me all too well Namine." I said as I kissed her neck. "All too well for me to resist."

**20 minutes of 'Mature' worthy time in the bathroom later…**

"Bye Sora!" She said as she rushed down out the door. I had made her some eggs and waffles before she left, so her mouth would have that tasty feeling, not like my… taste was any bad, just so she could concentrate on her work at Tifa's bar. It was nice that she could work there after Kairi finally got a job in journalism. From what Tifa says, she's a good worker, but I don't like the idea of her being hit on by men. Luckily, I had Tifa to stay there and watch her back… and her ass. So I sat in the living room, having nothing to do which meant I actually had something to do, which means I outta start on my new novel. I had started on this series soon after Roxas and Kairi were married, so I had a good number of ideas to work with. Many of the characters were modeled after us, and it kind of follows the lifestyle I had before and after I met Calest, Kairi's older brother. So in other words, it was like a recap of my life 4 years ago. The first novel did pretty okay, and now I am doing a bunch of smaller works for magazines and books while working on a sequel, right now. Yet after four hours of typing, Sora decided that nearly 40 pages of work on his sequel and almost 2 short stories, he needed a break. So, he decided to give a visit to his old manager, and then to visit his younger brother and his wife slash way back ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Zack, where are you?" Sora called out as he entered the store he had worked at for years. He was hoping to be able to grab a quick bite and chat with his former boss. He looked around the aisle, but didn't see any sign of the raven manager. He did find the store's new employee, Rhyme Bito. She employed here a while back after I resigned, and from what I heard, she's using the job to pay for college. I think she lives with Tifa, but I really don't know much about her ever since the 'game', or the tournament in where Roxas got shot. Her hair is longer, but she's still pretty short, but tall enough to pass enough as 18. "Hey Sora, how are you doing?" She said, as she was wiping down the counter. "Nothing much, just picking up some iced tea," I said as I placed a bottle down on the table. "and seeing how my former boss is doing." I then looked over the counter and then asked,

"Where is Zack Strife anyway?" Yeah that's what I was wondering. Then I hears what I was wondering. Then I heard some bumping and moaning from the back room. And the look from Rhyme's face, she was pretty embarrassed and I think I knew why. "It's fine Rhyme, for our group, random sex is normal." I said as she got my items ready. "Oh, and by the way, make fun about how Cloud's hair is very 'glossy' when they come out." That was going in the books. And now, I am on my way to my brother's house.

**20 minutes later.**

"Hey Sora, how are you doing?" Kairi said as she opened the door and I walked in. "Nothing much. Hey, where's Roxas?" I asked when I looked around their house. To think that my brother would have a place that felt so… family like, way different than the young single style we lived when we were a little younger. Oh well, a kid will do that for you. "Oh, he's with my older brother and his wife outside having a shoot-off, but I think he's losing." She said as she walked toward the kitchen and I followed her. Not much has changed of her, still sporting some of her youthful charm, but she has grown out her hair so it was long and wavy, and she had worn a few mother-like clothes, but today she was in a simple straight-leg jeans and a yellow tee. "You want something to eat right now?" She asked as he rummaged in the fridge. "Not really, sometimes I feel bad that I can visit you guys when Namine has to work." But then again, these two were off more than Namine. Kairi was in a company that's called Organization Magazines, and she was a little freelance, though she traveled a lot from home, leaving care of their daughter Sol to me and Namine or Rhyme and Zack for a few hours while Roxas was at work. Roxas worked at a really popular steakhouse down in the middle of Radiant City, and always got home late, so Sol had to stay with someone.

"Hey, don't feel so bad. In fact, let's go check on my husband right now." She had gotten a sandwich out from the fridge, and we walked into their backyard. Roxas, Cal; Kairi's older brother who is now almost 30, and Mira; Kairi's older brother's wife who is around 27-28, were having a shooting challenge with some of his guns. And from the look of it, Roxas was losing.

"Damn it I lost again!" He exclaimed as he put down his gun on a nearby table. "Well, you still have never been in a real life gunfight, so I doubt you could beat either of us. Good try though." The captain said as he put down his gun. "Don't give me your pity Cal." Roxas said, but he brightened up when he saw his older brother. "Sora!" He said as he gave his brother a hug. "Hey man, what have you been up to?" I sat down in a nearby chair and said. "Nothing much. Hey, wouldn't it be okay if I picked up Sol with you two. I'd like to see my little niece." Sora asked. Both Sky and Celest got to the same preschool that was in the city, convenience for the couples, especially Celest's 'working' ones. "Yeah, why don't you? I think it would be nice if she had some time with her 'uncle'." Roxas stressed the syllables on the last words. "What are you saying; that I'm old? I'm only 24! Hell, I'm even younger than Scott Pilgrim in his last book!"

**Somewhere…**

"HEY!"

**Back to the Story…**

Everyone went back inside to have something to eat before they picked up their kids. Cal was talking to Roxas in the kitchen while Mira and Sora were resting on a couch. There was a knock on the door, and Kairi opened it, and there was Jayden and Akiri. All three looked pretty much the same, except Akiri was much taller. "Hey, how are you guys- wait, what's wrong?" The two rushed into the room, all armed and in battle gear.

"What's going on?" Cal asked Jayden as they took a breath. "It's horrible, the entire downtown city of Radiant is a war zone! Terrorist groups have flooded the city and are quickly gaining ground." Cal looked back at his wife who then said, "Okay, we have to get down there and see what support we can give." They said that as they went outside and everyone followed. "Kairi, Sora, and Roxas, your with me and Mira. We're going to arm you up and get into our car that's specialized for this. Jayden and Mira, if you haven't, send out a full alert to all IFA members on the situation and get people mobilized." As I remembered, the IFA, or the International Freedom Alliance, became the cornerstone of Calest's new organization after the incident at the Gaming Center. Now, all over the world, members could be part of it, as long they met requirements, and now, the 'organization' totaled I think over 100,000 members.

"I can't believe that we are going to do this. I mean, my day was just fine, now I have to see if my brother's kid and my fiancé are alive!" Sora exclaimed, very stressed, as he, his brother and wife, and Cal and Mira drove past Radiant High and the Clock Tower to the now battlefield of the urban districts of Radiant City. "Wait a minute, if we're going to get Sky and Cel, whose going to help my fiancé get out of this hellhole?" They drove closer as Cal got of his intercom with Jayden. "Wallace, Kim, Ramona, Knives, and Griffin are leading toward Namine, also since it is near the source of attacks. We're going to the school, and from there, we're going to take back Radiant City. _Jayden, ETA 3 minutes._" Everything was rushing in my head as I looked down to myself. I was in full armor over my real clothes, along with a backpack with gear, and a riot helmet as Roxas and Kairi were similarly equipped. I was holding an M4 with a grenade launcher and had a Glock in a holster. Kairi and Roxas had the same stuff, Mira had a sniper rifle and Cal had his AK and .44 magnums. But I thought, _we're not soldiers, at least not Cal and Mira. _"ETA everyone is at 60 seconds, and look." Cal said in a hushed voice. I looked out my window and was shocked at what I saw. It was like the entire level of 'Black Tuesday' was ripped onto my world. And as we pulled up to the school in the midst of the chaos, we had people firing at the car. "We have contact! I'm going to pull into, oh shit-!" As I saw an explosion go off in front of us and the car slam into the school doors and into the hallways. All went to black. "Namine…"

**A while back…**

"Sora!" I exclaimed as I saw the news evolve around me. There was mass shootings in the street and the police were being overwhelmed. "Namine, help me lock up the place!" Tifa shook me out of my dave as I locked the doors. Everyone was terrified and some of the people inside I knew; Rhyme, Zack, Denzel, Cloud and Axel, and even Xion and Fuu. "Everyone get into the back! Namine, Fuu, Xion, meet me in the manager's room now!" I rushed to her and found everyone else waiting. Xion was terrified, trying to call Riku, Fuu was nervous, and Tifa was sweating as she tried to open a cage. "Tifa, what the hell is inside?" Xion was able to get out of her mouth. "Damn it!" Tifa and everyone else heard the click as the cage opened. "Finally!" It revealed to be a gun cage, stocked piled with pistols, rifles, and shotguns, along with ammo. "Help me load all of these and pass them out to some of our customers. We're getting out of here." As I took a a shotgun a put some shells in, it prompted me to ask, "Teef, why do you have all these guns?" She looked back, just as nervous as before, and replied, "This place was owned previously by a hunter, and said the cage was mine and whatever was in it. I have never opened it till now, but he said it would help if things went you know… down. Thank god he wasn't kidding." We finished and went into the kitchen, and minus my friends, there were at least 6 other people. I was able to give everyone one a gun, since there were at least 30 in that massive cage, and one for myself, a Mosin Nagant (hey, I play COD myself!). "Okay, here's the deal, we're going to go out the back and-" All of a sudden, we heard a massive explosion in the front, and as we rushed to the counters, we were met with soldiers who weren't too friendly. "Fight!" Tifa yelled. We all fired at once, but it wasnn't that easy, and as soon we turned on them with fire, they faught back. Bullets whizzed around as someone I didn't know, but on our side was shot and hit square in the head. But it kept going. However, there were at least 15 of us and only 4 of them, so they were all dead by the end of the firefight. But we lost many people, and besides the people I knew, everyone else was gone. But soon, our own will have an injury.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed as she went over to the blond and pulling his hand of his arm, revealing a gunshot wound, but another person would have a bigger one when Xion popped the question, "Where's Rhyme?" Everyone fell silent as we looked at each other, the bombings and the bullets in the background. "Look here, there's a trail of… blood going into the kitchen." Namine pointed out. Ducking low, everyone went into the kitchen, to only find Rhyme by a dead soldier, her gun clutched in her arms, and a bullet hole in her chest. "Rhyme!" Fuu and me exclaimed as we walked over to her. There was blood all over her uniform and a mix of that and sweat on her face, not sure if it was also a mix of hers and the soldier. We lay her down gently to the floor, trying to make her comfortable, while Tifa was trying to call Beat, or anyone at this point. I didn't think it could get any worse. But when the cars arrived, we all knew we were probably done for. We were outnumbered, but a voice I would never forget washed away the moments fear.

"Namine, where are you, it's me Kim! I have the new IFA team and we're here!" She shouted, her voice a little more old, but from my guess, she was around 29 at this point. Everyone was terrified to go out, but I rushed out to find them. "Kim, thank god it's you!" I had tears in my eyes as she came up to me. "Namine, who else is with you, we have to hurry up, at this point I the city, we're surrounded and here for you and any survivors." I called out to everyone when I remembered, "Kim, you got to help me. Remember little Rhyme? She's here but she's hurt Kim, really bad." Kim seamed very distressed when she heard of the little girl she remembered in her now condition. "Knives, Wallace, Ramona! Get over here, we need medical attention." Soon, the three girls were in the kitchen, but were shocked at her condition. The had a stretcher and an IV hooked up to her along with oxygen, but unlike the gaming center, we weren't out of the clear, and that became more apparent as we got into the big hummer. I felt a little better though as Griffin was there as well. "We have to hurry and get out of here. Rhyme's hurt badly along with Cloud and there closing in at less than 200." Wallace said. Then, bullet started hitting the hummer as Griffin hit the throttle. The vehicle zoomed quickly, navigating cars and… bodies as we raced to the checkpoint. And Sora, as the copters cornered us as Griffin took a turn to the checkpoint, friendlies fired back, but still got hit in the back, I was thinking of you, only you as I faded to black.

Always.

**Done, and while I promised more fluff and all, this one was too good an opener to miss. This story will have longer, but less chapters, and the story is going to be a longer range than the last, as I am trying to expand everyone's storyline. I am also going to include everyone I can, along with maybe a gasp… cameo from a show ( Regular Show or Adventure Time people?! )**

**COOKIES!**


	2. NAMINE!

**Sorry for being late on my updates, because school has been a pain in the ass. Well, here we go.**

**Sora POV**

"Sora, get up! We need to get out of here!" I was awoken to find Roxas shaking me awake, with the sound of gunfire and bombs rolling in the distance. He was pulling me out of the car when we realized where we are. The destination we had to be at; the school. "Roxas, we're here?" I shakily asked him as he helped me to my feet. My ears were slightly deafened and my vision was a little impaired. "Come on you two, we need to find them!" It was Kairi, who was calling out from a nearby alley way that lead into the school. "Move it!" I quickly got myself orientated and retrieved my M$ and joined up with the group. "Everyone here?" The Captain, Calest asked us. "Affirmative. We just need to open this door." Jayden said. "Damn it!" He exclaimed, but Kairi had a small grin on her face as she pushed him over. "Step aside and let the sister of a master do this, okay?" She shot the lock and kicked the door down, like in face down. "See, was that so hard." Jayden was cursing when we all gathered in. The school lights were off and the place seemed deserted, but from the hallway were the class we were going to go to, we could hear kids crying. We ran into the room and they started to yell and scream even more, but one little girl went," that's my daddy!" And Celest ran up to her dad, and even given the situation, he hugged her back. She looked more like her father than her mother, her hair dark and her eyes emitting a reddish glow from her eyes, but had the body, I guess for a 4 yr. old, of her mom. "Don't worry sweetie, were going to get all of you guys out of here." We gathered up all the of kids, but found out something disturbing.

"Sora, come over here." Roxas whispered to me. I walked over to a broken window and found out that a dead body was there, and that dead body was their… "Holy crap, it's their teacher." She had been shot in the chest, but must have crawled away from the kids so they wouldn't freak everyone out. I said a quick prayer for her. "Come on you guys, I can hear enemy footsteps getting closer. We have to get ahead of them so the kids won't scatter." Kairi called out from the door. "Yeah, we outta go." Roxas said as we hustled to the door. We kept the kids in a close line as we got to the hallway, and as we led them throughout the alley, I got up to the head of the pack to ask Calest something. "Hey, what do we do now?" He was on a speaker giving his men orders, and turned it off so he could talk to me. There was a sad look on his face, and it looked like I was going to be the receiver of bad news. "Sora, I-nevermind…" He trailed off as he looked forward. "I'll tell you when we go somewhere safer." I was puzzled at what he said. "What do you mean?" I asked as we turned on to a new street. We ducked low as we were led into a subway station. People were either hiding or dead from the immediate bombings. "Come on, a mile from here is a checkpoint." Akiri said. The lights gave out on the top, so we turned on the flashlights on our guns so the kids wouldn't get scared. The sound of gunfire was everywhere. "Hey Cal, I have an update from command. It's about-" Cal cut him off by saying," It's about the enemy being gathered through the middle streets and going outward to the suburbs. I know. We're playing a losing war." And he even walked faster. This made me very suspicious, and I had my hunch on what it was, but I was too scared to ask so I wouldn't have to deal with the bad news. Yet, I should know.

"It's about Namine isn't it."

**Namine's POV**

"Sora, where are you."

"Am I dead?"

"I feel it closing on me, and my heart feels fast."

"The first time I met you was when?" I was trying to remember as I felt someone pulling at me. But exhaustion from the impact would bring me to a dream. When we first met…

"_Namine, can you see who it is!" Aqua called out from my room .I was playing video games with at the time 16 yr. old brother Ventus. We were winning and I didn't want to be disturbed. "Come on Aqua, why can't you do it?" Even back then, they were in love, but in secret obviously. "I'm really… busy, just open the door!" The match had just ended, and since we lost, on my way to the door, I was really pissed. "Okay, who is-…it?" Because at the door, I saw both you and Roxas, at the time 20 and 19, and thought you two were super-hot. "Hey, my name's Sora and he's Roxas, and we just moved in and all. Just wanted to see who our neighbors are, that's it." I didn't want you two to go away, but sorry Sora, yet at the time, Roxas was cuter. I just had to say something that you wouldn't go away. "I think you're cute." I said, timidly pointing at Roxas. He looked at me, not wanting to say anything and I felt like I did something wrong. "It's okay uh…, I don't know your name. But he's not mad at you, he's gay." It made a lot of the sense then. "I'm Namine." I said before shutting the door and going back to my room. "Well, what was it? And why are you blushing?" Ventus asked me. _

"_Neighbors. New, hot, neigh-" _My flashback was cut short as Kim was dragging me away from the burning vehicle. My heart was burning, but I looked down and my arm was stomach was… bleeding… pain…

**Sora's POV**

"Sora, what are you talking about. She's fine. Let's keep moving, okay?" Calest told me, and we started moving again. I wouldn't let him lie about my fiancé, so I cocked my assault rifle and aimed it at his head. "Tell me what happened to her." Roxas and Kairi looked back, and Kairi held Sky away from me. Calest turned his head a little to see if I was holding my weapon at him, and the group seemed to stop. "Sora, I would tell you, but not now, because it wouldn't be right." He looked back and took a step forward, but I fired a shot at him, barely missing his head. The kids stopped, and were scared.

"Tell me!" I yelled at him.

"Sora, listen to me! She could be dead!" Cal blurted out. My face went pale. "Her car, along with some of my best people, went down near a friendly site by two bombs. She could be gone. There, satisfied!?" He said, but I wasn't satisfied. So out of pure instinct, I rushed him and tackled him to the ground. We were scuffling, and even with the fact that Calest was 30 and I was much younger, he was very more experienced and much stronger and agile, and soon, I was the one on the ground, pinned.

"I told you that you shouldn't hear what had happened, and when I did, is this what I get? Learn this, this is a war Sora. Let's move on." He got of me, and my nerves were brought back to me when the bombs rolled in from above. We kept pressing on, everyone silent. Until we heard voices, unfriendly ones. "Find them, they musn't be so far!" What could be their commander shouted. We could stand our ground, as it sounded like there weren't too many of them, but we couldn't risk getting the children caught in the crossfire, so we opted to hide in a nearby tunnel away from the main path, but we decided to also ambush them. So I, Roxas, Kairi, and Akiri were in the back along with the kids, while Cal, Jayde, and Mira were up front, flashlights off, and guns loaded. So when a band of four to five enemy soldiers walked through the area, guns were fired, and even though it was a real skirmish, we came out victorious. He checked the bodies to find an IDs, but the dissent on his face sensed that he was unsuccessful. "Come on, the checkpoint is only a few blocks from our current position. Soon, daylight and our war will be in view." I was quiet, either out of fear that Namine was dead, or anxiety that I wouldn't make it to see her. So as the shining light appeared before my eyes as we got out and up to the outskirts of the downtown sector of Radiant, we appeared at a checkpoint, and it was hell. The base had been quickly set up, and most of the buildings were just abandoned houses with friendly markers in them. Parts of the place had been bombed out, and the only borderline distinguishing friendly and foe was a small placement line of barrels and barbwire. "There, that's where the crash site."

I looked to the left, and saw a burning hummer, and realized that that must have been Namine's vehicle. It was owned by Calest, and the markings were from the IFA. My stomach was sick, and it was slowly hurting more and more, and I fell to the ground, tears welling in my eyes. It was too much to even bear the fact that Namine is gone. "She's dead…" Roxas brought me up, sad as well, and we were lead inside, since the enemy was surrounding our position. However, as I passed through the medical ward, Kim confronted in a hallway. "Sora, you're okay!" She came up to me and then pulled me over to a room that said special patients are welcome here. "Kim, why are you pulling me…here-" I froze when I saw Namine in a hospital-style bed, a bunch of IVs going through her, her chest covered in bandages and her eyes closed. But, I wasn't entirely focused on just Namine, even though she was on my main concerns. My second notice was Rhyme right beside her, probably even in worse condition, and Zack and Cloud, Cloud in an arm stretch, passed out in some chairs nearby. However, Tifa, who also was present, was the only one coherent and even conscious. "Hey Sora, I brought her to you as safe as I could, but I guessed I failed, huh?" she almost stumbled down, but I caught her, and propped her up.

"No Tifa, it's fine, and thank you for taking care for her, and everyone else. But, where's Xion and Fuu?" Being Tifa's employees, the must have been with her at hour zero, which is what is now being referred to the happenings at Radiant. "Hey Sora, we need you in the main situation room." Jayden called over. "You can come back later, okay?" I didn't want to leave Namine, fearing we maybe ambushed and losing her, but I pushed that thought away from my head as I followed him through a network of tunnels and hallways. Some of the were dugouts in the ground or improvised craters. Soon, I reached a big room. Inside though, I was met with not only Kairi and Roxas and the rest, but…

"Riku…" He, along with beat, Neku and Shiki, were standing by a long table with maps and graphs sprawled all over it. "Sora, where's Xion?" Was his first question. "I don't know." I said, but then I turned to the captain who was talking to Mira, who he probably was still angry at me, but I had to find her, for my best friend's sake. "Yeah, where is she?" I said, loud and implied at him. He stopped his conversation to turn around, his red eye glaring at me. "She and Fuu have joined the IFA in the immediate response and are being outfitted to fight with Wallace's team. Look for them in the houses marked IFA." He then turned back to Mira, and I looked at my brother with a 'WTF, he's pissed!' look. "Hey man, where's my sis?" Beat asked me, but I didn't want to be the bearer of really bad news, but thankfully, Jayden was my saving grace. "I can take you to her, she's in the infirmary." He probably knew he was going to be furious with him, but I was very glad he took the bullet for me. "Why don't we help Riku find his sister Sora." Kairi suggested. And we then went off to look for her, but then I relized something.

"WTF I just relized where's VEN!"

**I'm so sorry for it being really short, but this is how chapter length is going to be because it is taking me too long to put out those big 4k updates from summer vacation. I promise at the same time that the story won't be short and rushed, but it will maybe have many more chapters. **

**I'm so sorry cookies.**

**Oh, by the way my awesome people who view… which is so little… *sobs*, who likes ADVENTURE TIME!**


End file.
